


The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

by Magewrite, TesIsAMess



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magewrite/pseuds/Magewrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesIsAMess/pseuds/TesIsAMess
Summary: It's been a full year since androids won their freedom in Detroit. Each of our beloved trio is celebrating the anniversary in their own ways, with the families they've built for themselves. Full of fluff, the occasional cursing (thanks, Hank), and a few cameos from minor characters along the way!





	The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fiction on AO3, and my first fic in this fandom! A huge thanks to Tes, who gave me encouragement and stuck with me, even though I was always a little behind on where I wanted to be. Another huge thanks to the New ERA server, which has been a great community! I don't own any of the events, characters, or game references in this work. 
> 
> Credit for the amazing artwork goes to TesIsAMess!

“Almost finished,” Markus said softly, adding another stroke of color to the canvas. He paused, examined it, and then added a few more strokes before nodding and stepping back, “Alright, I’m done.”

“Excellent!” Carl crowed, beaming as he looked at his son’s work, “Oh, this is moving, Markus.”

“It’s pretty…” Leo piped up from the corner. Though he’d long since mended his relationships with his family, he’d never picked up their passion for art.

“Thank you,” Markus said to both, nodding with satisfaction at his work. It was the Detroit city-scape as seen from Jericho, shaded in Blue, Red, and White. Blue for the age of android slaves, for Cyberlife’s rule, for blue blood spilled for human gain. Red for the human blood that spilled after (though it was minimal in comparison) for the tension that gripped the city and the country, for the unfiltered emotion that gripped every deviant when they broke through the red walls for the first time. White for the peace that had ensued, for the glittering snow that had fallen without regard to the political climate, for the ability of every android to look as they desired without loss of freedom. Of course, Markus mused, it was no mistake that the colors were also decidedly patriotic—he wondered if that was because he did love his country or because he was so used to forcing that information into every interview he had in order to appease those still uncertain about androids and his place in the talks that it had flowed to the canvas as well. 

“It’s been a year,” Carl said quietly, “I think this is a wonderful piece to commemorate it.”

“Yes,” Markus agreed. He glanced at the letters on the desk beside him, picking them up and smiling softly as he looked at them again. They were pictures sent by different people who wanted to thank them for his freedom, though of course he couldn’t maintain contact with every deviant in the city. Some, in fact, he had only had a few calls here and there, or seen around. 

Kara was one he’d lost track of; Markus had heard she got to Canada, but nothing after. He hoped she was as happy with her family as he was with his. Connor, on the other hand, was still working with DPD, alongside Hank. Markus, Carl, Hank, and Connor would get together occasionally, the android-human families having a little in common. Connor was still antsy around Jericho as the former deviant-hunter, and Hank felt out of place in Carl’s mansion, but everyone seemed to enjoy the company. Markus made a mental note to reach out and make sure things were still going well for them, as the anniversary approached. 

“You ready to eat, Dad?” Leo broke through his thoughts. 

“Oh, I guess it’s time,” Carl said agreeably, “Come, Markus, let’s sit down inside the dining room for a bit.”

“I’m coming,” Markus replied, setting the letters down and moving to take Carl’s wheelchair. Though a full-time medical android had agreed to stay with his father, Markus took over his old tasks when he was home. It was a normalcy he much desired, particularly after so many weeks away being a politician and revolutionary hero. 

As they got settled, Markus took a deep breath and smiled at his father and brother. Leo’s presence was a big but welcome change but being able to be at the table with Carl and a meal and talk about chess was a comforting routine. 

Last year, I wished for every android to find the freedom I had discovered myself… This year, I wish that every android can find as fulfilling a life as I have, with a family as wonderful as mine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a full year, and Connor was amazed at how much could stay the same amidst so much change. He’d been living with Hank ever since they’d met up a week after the revolution—Hank had been adamant that Connor had a home to go back to and Connor admitted to wanting to be around for Hank and Sumo. It had taken six months before Connor was allowed back on the job as a detective at half-pay, and there were still negotiations for full pay for androids going on between Washington and Jericho. The arguments were long and exhausting and Connor was just as happy to let Markus handle the messy details of building a new era. But even with all that, Hank was still gruff, humans were still a bit unpredictable, androids were still feeling off balance, and cases still piled up on the desk.

The November air was cold for humans and snow had begun to stick the week before. Connor appreciated the beauty of Detroit every morning on his way to work, and he found he particularly liked the winter. He wasn’t sure if this was because of the way the snow glistened in the sunlight, because the streets were a bit quieter of protesters and other unpleasant people due to the colder conditions, or simply because it was the season in which he had first tasted freedom. Regardless, he was happy and savoring it as he walked up to the precinct from the bus stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year had passed, and sometimes that was hard for Kara to believe. Things had calmed down in the States, a bit, though from what she’d heard Detroit was still in a bit of upheaval as the city that had been ground zero for the Android Revolution tried to find its footing. She kept tabs on Detroit, and on Markus—he was a big shot now, the android who brought in a new era, the android Savior (some even called him RA9, and Kara could believe it). 

Still, she had kept her family in Canada. They’d settled not far from Rose, who had started a ranch with the help of her brother. Rose and Adam did well and fought less at the weekly dinners Rose held for the found family she’d collected during the revolution. Luther worked on Rose’s property, using his muscles to help her out as well as put food on the table from his profits. Kara homeschooled Alice, a decision she and Luther had made to prevent the inevitable questions about Alice’s failure to grow. Alice liked it well enough, preferring to be by Kara’s side anyway and having plenty of playmates in the form of other children in the what Rose called “the inner circle”; many of those children were androids, too, though a few were human. The Jerry’s were also around more often than not, delighting the joy of the children and thrilled to be asked to keep them entertained.

So much had changed in a year. Alice was happy, often found smiling or singing to herself as she went about her day. She didn’t flinch when someone moved too quickly anymore, and she was gaining more and more confidence to play outside with the other children, even if Kara stayed inside taking care of things. Luther was still strong and rooted like a mountain, though Alice had slowly chipped away at his stoicism until he smiled more and relaxed frequently. Kara herself had lengthened her hair, though she kept it dark because she liked the contrast with her ice blue eyes. It was just long enough to pull back now, and get out of her eyes completely, but not so long as to get in the way. She’d felt more at peace in Canada than in any moment in her brief memories of Detroit. No more looking over her shoulder, no more living in fear that Alice would be ripped away from her. Kara still reached for Alice on instinct, some times, but she no longer had panic attacks if Alice wasn’t in arm’s reach when she did so. 

Still, some things never change, Kara mused with a soft smile as she walked into the kitchen. Luther was wearing an apron and studying a bowl in front of him with the same seriousness he contemplated everything. 

“What are you doing?” she asked lightly, leaning against the dining room table.

“Baking a cake,” Luther told her as though that was an obvious, common task he undertook. 

“Any special occasion?” Kara asked, looking around for some sign. There was a gift bag in the corner, but it was a plain blue and unmarked. 

“It’s been a year,” Luther said softly, shooting her a half smile over one shoulder as he continued his work, “I thought we should celebrate. We can call it Alice’s birthday, if nothing else.”

“She deserves a birthday party,” Kara agreed, smile widening, “Anything I can do to help?”

“Call Rose and the others. We’ll throw a real party,” Luther said, moving on from the mixing of to the spreading of the frosting.  
“I’ll do that,” Kara nodded, grabbing the phone. She would only have to call about half of their friends, as that half would handle the rest. They were a network… a family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor enjoyed his work, which largely revolved around using the tools Cyberlife had given him to help people and make the world a little safer. The department was also very welcoming in general; the captain had been a very loud voice fighting to get Connor in the precinct, so the majority of the officers were at the very minimum civil and some were even what Connor would categorize as friends. All things considered, the last year had been very kind to the deviant hunter-turned-deviant. Though many androids did not trust or like him (and many more humans ironically shared in the sentiment), Connor had a job he liked, friends to spend time with, Hank to live with, and Sumo to come home to at night. He considered himself quite lucky indeed.

“Hey, plastic, are you going to move or just stand there and process or whatever the hell it is you do while staring off into space?” Gavin’s voice pulled Connor out of his contemplation, clearly annoyed that Connor had stopped to do so in his chosen path of travel… even if that path was in a generally out-of-the way part of the hall.

Connor sighed and turned, using the dry, flat tone he knew angered the obnoxious man off even more and always made Hank laugh at its insincerity, “I thought I might stay here for the day, Detective. It seemed an appropriate spot to make a temporary work station for myself, as the only person inconvenienced by it was you.”

Gavin scowled. Hitting an android was assault, now, and what was more, he knew Connor was generally well liked by the others. As a result, he’d had to tone himself down to racist comments when out of earshot of Connor’s friends and a general air of disapproval any time the two interacted. Gavin had hated it when Connor learned sarcasm and hated even more how much Hank found it hilarious; Connor had learned it shut Gavin down pretty well and made Hank laugh, which equated to a win-win. 

Deciding that the conversation was over, Connor continued on his way to his desk, pulling up their recent case files. Hank would be late, he was sure, especially given that the man was just starting to growl his way out of bed when Connor announced he was leaving for work. While Connor often attempted to convince Hank that being on time was important for the efficiency of their cases and for Hank’s own wellbeing in terms of Fowler’s attitude towards him, the android had to admit that it was nice getting a little while to himself in the mornings so that he could give Hank a clear direction for their day when the older man finally got in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Luther finished up his preparations, Kara wandered outside. It was never necessarily warm in their area, but the November air was particularly chilly. There was snow on the ground and Kara could see her breath hovering in the air when she breathed slowly. Being an android had its perks of course; Kara knew it was cold, but she didn’t really feel it and could truly appreciate the frozen beauty of their home. 

“Alice! Alice, it’s time to come inside!” Kara called from the edge of the pond where the kids played. Alice looked up from the game she and one of the other android children with a grin, making her way to her feet and dashing towards Kara. The little girl had never had her cold sensors turned back on, but Kara wanted her to look as normal as possible, so Alice was bundled up with a coat and a bright scarf and pink snow boots that she had wanted so badly. 

“Hey there,” Kara said with a chuckle, hugging Alice to her when the girl collided with her legs in greeting. 

“Hi, Kara!” Alice chirped, moving to take Kara’s hand. 

In a way, she looked just like she had when they’d crossed the border, with her layers in the snow. But the colors were bright instead of the muted tones necessary to hide with, and she wore a smile that shone like the sun instead of the fearful glances darting around. Kara smiled broadly, taking Alice’s hand and guided the girl back inside to help her get the layers off and hung to dry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’ve we got today, Connor?” Hank’s gruff voice cut through Connor’s reading, and the android looked up feeling vaguely surprised that Hank had been so close behind him. His calculations hadn’t placed Hank’s arrival for another 90 minutes yet. 

“There are two leads of particular interest, Lieutenant,” Connor answered in the formal manner he still used at work after missing only one heartbeat of time to process, “though I’ll need to go to the evidence room and check something before we can chase the more promising one.”

This was, in point of fact, a blatant lie. However, Hank’s early arrival meant that Connor would have to be more subtle than intended in his plans to commemorate their one-year partnership. Connor knew from his study of humans and his own record files that the first year of something important (such as the partnership Connor valued so highly) was generally celebrated or at least noted—he knew from his study of Hank that anything too direct would be met with gruff opposition. As a result, he’d settled on a small present that would be usable for Hank to be left for the man to find rather than given to him. Connor had intended to leave it on Hank’s desk around the time Hank would arrive and then go find something else to do, but Hank’s earlier appearance facilitated the need for a white lie. 

“Well, okay. Get on with it I guess,” Hank shrugged, sitting down heavily at his desk, “I’m itching to hit the streets.”

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Connor said with a smile. He walked over to the desk, gift held in one hand behind his back, “I’m glad to see you here so early.”

Hank huffed, “Well, don’t get used to it. Just because you’re a goody two-shoes that likes to impress Fowler doesn’t mean I’m gonna be following your lead all the time. And are you ever gonna stop using my title? It’s been like a year, I think we can go by first name basis here, too.”

Conner smirked. His programming no longer required him to call Hank ‘Lieutenant’, but he’d found it to be his own form of teasing when they were in the field that just-so-happened to make them appear more professional in the public eye. At home, they were just Hank and Connor, but at work Connor enjoyed the ability to tease his friend while still gaining something from the experience. 

Giving no answer, Connor carefully slid his present onto the desk at an angle Hank would not see it until Connor had walked away. Hank rolled his eyes at Connor’s smug silence, knowing damn well that the kid was doing it to get under his skin a little bit. 

“Oh, go check whatever you need to check and then we’ll hit the road, yeah?” Hank waved him off, smirking a bit himself. Connor inclined his head and exited quickly, aiming to be down the hall and out of sight before Hank’s eyes fell on the gift. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, the kitchen was full of friends and neighbors. Everyone was laughing and smiling, and Kara found herself unable to feel anything but sheer joy at the home that they had found and built together as she looked around. Alice was happy, and that was always the most important thing, but Kara was too, and that had been a pleasant side effect of it all. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you,” Luther came in with a colorfully frosted cake and a candle on top, singing in his warm, deep voice. 

“Happy Birth-day dear A-liiiice,” the crowd joined in on cue, turning their attention to the surprised and elated girl, “Happy Birthday to youuuu!”

Luther set the cake down in front of her with a smile, accepting the hug Alice offered in thanks. 

“Blow the candles out and make a wish,” Kara murmured, placing her hands on Alice’s shoulders. 

Alice took a deep breath and obeyed. For just a moment, as the little girl closed her eyes and the candle was blown out, there was quiet. A moment was all Kara needed, though, to capture the moment and file it away in her memory bank as SPECIAL. 

A year had passed, and they were all still there. What’s more, they were happy, her little family. How lucky she was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor waited a little, hoping nobody saw him awkwardly waiting the correct amount of time before returning. A few minutes later, Connor vacated the relievingly-empty hall and made his way back to the desk, putting on the calm air of innocence that he knew would fool anyone in the world except for Hank. The man in question was now standing, leaning against the intersection between his desk and Connor’s, holding the mug that had been unwrapped. It was plain white with black lettering that read “WORLD’S GREATEST”. 

Hank raised a brow, “What’s this for?”

Connor shrugged a little, “It’s been a year since I deviated… A year since we became partners. It seemed appropriate to commemorate the occasion with a fitting gift.”

“Did Cyberlife give you that sentimental, flowery bullshit or did you learn that all on your own?” Hank asked, pretending to be annoyed. The way he held the mug in both hands as though afraid of dropping it and the twinkle in his eye as he fought a smile gave him away, however. 

“Neither, Lieutenant; I learned it from you,” Connor said in his perfect deadpan before smirking at his joke. 

Hank laughed, shaking his head as he set the mug down carefully, “Well, thanks, kid. I didn’t get you anythin’, sorry.”

Connor shrugged, “You’ve given me a place to live, a partner I can trust, and my first friend. I think we can call it even.” 

Hank stared for a moment, but then retook his seat as he shook his head; Connor claimed his own seat as well, smiling softly as he pulled the cases up once more. Hank liked it and was happy—Mission Accomplished. 

“How’d you find one that was so… non-specific, anyway?” Hank asked after a moment of quiet, turning the mug over in his hands. 

Connor looked up. “The internet has everything… and I was unsure of what noun would fit best. You are not, technically, my father,” he explained. Hank had been as a father to him, and Connor believed that they loved each other in a similar way, but Connor would never presume to rise to the status Cole had held in Hank’s life and it seemed an awkward way to breach the topic the two had never discussed until then. “You are also not the greatest detective, seeing as how you are always late, and you’re certainly not my boss,” Connor continued to lighten the mood with a smirk.

Hank chuckled, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I know, always on my case.” 

“Still, you are the greatest, and as such the mug seemed appropriate,” Connor finished, looking swiftly away from Hank’s soft and stunned expression, knowing his partner would want a moment to process that. 

“Thanks, son,” Hank said quietly after a moment, “Back at you.” 

Connor grinned and nodded before sobering and saying, “I think I know the best place to go next on the Jones case. Are you ready to go?”

“Hell yeah, let’s do it,” Hank got up, grabbing his coat, “Where are we off to?”

“The sister’s house. I believe there may be some evidence there that was covered up. If we go when she’s not expecting it, she won’t have time to hide it again,” Connor explained as they headed to the door, comradery lifting him even as the weight of a homicide investigation settled on his shoulders. This was where he belonged. 

[](https://ibb.co/2qkrHFM)


End file.
